There Is No Arizona
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: The first prequel to my short story Austin, this story provides some of the backstory. What was Katniss's life like before Peeta? What role did Peeta play in her life before they became a couple? It's all revealed in this story. Plus, this story can stand alone and can be read either before or after Austin.


**Hey, everyone. I tried to post this story over the summer, but it just didn't work. So, I've revised it up and am going to try again. I really hope it works this time because I think this will be a very good story. **

**For those who are not already familiar, here's prequel 1 to my story **_**Austin**_**. It's about Katniss's backstory in terms of that storyline. Contrary to what I've writing, I promise that I do like Gale. In fact, before Peeta came in and started being all nice, I wanted Katniss to end up with Gale. So…here it is…the first prequel…**

**Just in case…all credit given wherever it is due. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins and the song belongs to Jamie O'Neal. I claim no ownership to either.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New and Better Life

_He promised her a new and better life, out in Arizona__  
__Underneath the blue never ending sky,__  
__Swore that he was gonna__  
__Get things in order, he'd send for her__  
__When he left her behind, it never crossed her mind  
….._

The day had started out like any other, she supposed. Mornings were spent at the archery range. How they would love to truly try hunting with their bows and arrows someday, but it was impossible when they lived in the middle of the desert known to the world as Austin, Texas.

For now they were content, though, because they had each other. Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen. Gale and Katniss. Katniss and Gale. It didn't matter how you said it; the two were a team. They had been since school age. Katniss couldn't imagine any other man in her life other than Gale.

Occasionally, in town, Katniss would catch him staring. Not Gale, but Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. He had also done this since they were in school. She knew that Peeta had backed off the staring once Gale had become her official boyfriend, but, every so often, she saw him revert to his old ways. Peeta's gaze would shift away from her so quickly when he would learn that she had caught him, though. Then, he would just walk away. It was all usual.

However, back to that day, Katniss was content to live out her dreams with Gale, even if that meant remaining in Austin. Instead, he had other plans.

"So, I was thinking that we should move. Y'know, get away from Austin. Maybe go to Arizona. A new and better life out in Arizona. What do you think, Katniss?" he asked her, his thoughts looking ahead to the time when he would finally leave the city he had called "The Dust Bowl".

"I…I dunno, Gale," Katniss replied. "I mean…it sounds nice, sure, but Austin is our hometown. Why are you so quick to move so far away from your family…our families…and friends?"

"It's just…I've heard that Arizona is so beautiful. It's supposed to be everything that Austin isn't. The blue, never-ending sky, the lush green grass. We could truly go hunting like we've dreamed of doing since we were kids."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. You'll give me some time to say goodbye to Prim, though, right." Katniss didn't really care if her mother knew that she was leaving, but her sister would be absolutely heartbroken and devastated that her role model would be moving so far away.

Gale answered with a nod, "Of course. I need to get some things in order first. Y'know…find a house and a job. Once I'm done with all that, I'll send for you…in fact, I will probably even come get you myself. I just want to make sure that when you get there, everything is absolutely perfect."

Katniss smiled and hugged Gale in reply. She nuzzled her head deeper into his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent.

The next morning, before she had even woken up, Gale had already left, heading northwest to fulfill his promise. Sitting outside on her front porch, she wondered how long it would take Gale. A month? Maybe only a couple weeks? She didn't care; she would wait for as long as it takes because she knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

_There is no Arizona__  
__No painted desert, no Sedona__  
__If there was a Grand Canyon__  
__She could fill it up with the lies he's told her__  
__But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her__  
__She'll wake up and find__  
__There is no Arizona_

* * *

**A little short, I know. It's just a little intro into the story. It should pick up a little bit as it progresses, kinda like **_**Austin**_**. Nice and short, but to the point. **

**Not much else to say, so…until next time…**

**Posted December 26, 2012**


End file.
